Truth, Lies and Everything in Between
by buffyfaith19
Summary: This is a femslash version of the show. It picks up when Georgina comes to town. The story is centered around Blair and Serena and how they deal with Georgina, a secret and how they come to terms with their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Truth, Lies and Everything in Between.**

**Show:Gossip Girl**

**Pairing: Blair/Serena**

**Rating. M**

**Summary:This is a femslash version of the show. It picks up when Georgina comes to town and then goes off on its own. The story is centered around Blair and Serena and how they deal with Georgina and Blair's secret and the threats she makes as well as trying to come to terms with their feelings for each other that they've been trying to control for so many years.**

**Disclaimer**: **I own nothing. The characters belong to the CW, Warner Brothers, College Hill Pictures Inc.**

**Chapter 1.**

**April 28****th****, 2008.**

**Serena's Bedroom**

Serena woke up to a noise in her bedroom, she tried to focus her eyes, but it took a couple seconds before she could see who was there. Once she cleared her eyes she looked up to find Georgina standing at the end of the bed, wearing nothing but a smile, "I know you told me to leave, but I felt bad about what I did and this is my way of making it up to you. So, do you like?" she asked as she moved her hands down her sexy naked body.

"I can't believe you got past all the security." Serena said, trying hard not to look at Georgina's stunning figure, "I don't know what you think you are going to accomplish here, but I still want you gone."

"You don't mean that." Georgina said with a sexy whisper, climbing up onto the bed and straddling Serena, "Why are you being like this? I know I can be a bitch, but you can't deny we were hot together. Can't you just give me another chance? I know I can make it all right." She leaned in and kissed Serena on the lips, pleased that she didn't pull away instantly, but disappointed when she slid out from under her and climbed out of bed, "You sure are playing hard to get."

"No, I'm telling you that this isn't going to happen." Serena said as forcefully as she could, all the while trying to find something to put on to cover up her own half naked body.

Georgina slid out of bed and grabbed Serena around the waist and pulled her in close, "I did not come all the way here to be rejected. I don't want to get upset, we both know I don't do upset well, so could you please just try and relax and enjoy the moment, because I know you're still attracted to me, I can see it in your eyes. I'm willing to give up the drugs, but we both like to drink, so let's not toss all the fun aside."

Feeling Georgina's arms around her felt good, but it also felt wrong at the same time, "What happened between us is over. I told you that when I left. It wasn't supposed to happen okay. I told you I was in love with someone else. You said you understood."

"So what you're saying is you used me for sex?" Georgina asked, but continued on before Serena could respond, "Well, at least that's honest. I never seem to pick the right people to fall in love with."

"You are not in love with me." Serena snapped, quick to dismiss the other L word from the conversation, "We spent like a week together, we had fun, we got drunk and had sex, but it wasn't love."

"Now you're telling me what I feel?" Georgina asked in a very accusing manner, her temper flaring up with every sentence Serena spoke, "I remember someone telling me when I was younger, they always told me that guys would use me for sex and then kick me to the curb, well it seems they were wrong in limiting such things to guys, weren't they Serena?"

"Would you stop saying that." Serena yelled, hating the way Georgina spun things, "I never said I didn't enjoy my time with you, okay. I felt bad when I realized I had feelings for someone else. It wasn't fair to you, so I decided to leave."

"Who is it you have feelings for? This Blair girl you're always talking about?" Georgina asked in her usual demanding tone, "What does she have that I don't?"

Serena smiled to herself, 'well she's sane for one thing,' and then tried to find something more diplomatic to say to Georgina, "We have a history together. We've spent years building our friendship up and the very reason I left was because I did something horrible that hurt Blair and I couldn't face her. I think we've finally gotten past that and I want to see if we can take it to the next step."

Georgina shook her head at Serena, "So how does this Dan guy fit into the picture? I thought you were with him? I thought he was my only competition, but I can see you are using him just like you used me. And you call me the evil one."

"It's not like that." Serena said, knowing full well Georgina had made a very good, but damaging point at her expense, "I like Dan okay. He's nice and kind and…"

"And he's what? He's someone to hang out with until you get the courage up to tell Blair how you feel?" Georgina said with a smug look of victory covering her pretty face. She turned and began searching for her clothes on the floor. "Well, I think it's pretty clear that I'm not the only manipulative bitch in this room.

As Georgina began getting dressed, a million thoughts raced through Serena's head, almost all of them were about what Georgina would do next. "Can't we just be friends? Just because I don't want to do drugs and am trying to stop drinking as much, doesn't mean we can't have fun. I know you'll like Blair and well Jenny is part of the gang and well, there's always Vanessa, she's a pretty girl to."

"Stop pawning me off on all your friends like I'm some charity case. I can get a date, okay." Georgina yelled, slipping on her super tight jeans as she glared back at Serena, "Anyway, I feel really stupid now, coming here, getting naked, trying to make things right, when you had no intention in hell of ever treating me like a human again."

"That's not true and you know it." Serena said, defending yet another Georgina accusation, "Does it mean nothing to you that I want to be your friend? Don't you want a friend for a change?"

Georgina pulled on her top, adjusted her hair and makeup and walked towards the bedroom door, stopping as she opened it, "Well, I wish things had worked out differently, but I guess that's just my luck. I don't have any luck with relationships, so I'll do what I do best, which means you haven't seen the last of me Serena. Bye now."

After Georgina left, Serena fell back onto her bed and began cursing the day the met the beautiful, but very unstable Georgina Sparks.

**Blair's bedroom.**

Blair sat in her bed, legs stretched out as she sipped her bottled water, waiting excitedly for the knock on her door. She knew Jenny was on her way up and she could not wait to put her in her place and get back on top in this battle of two power hungry diva's.

Moments later there was a knock on her door and Blair smiled widely, "Come on in."

Jenny opened the door and stepped inside, quickly closing it behind her, leaning back against it once it closed, "Can I just say one thing before get your revenge?"

"By all means, you have the floor." Blair said, more than happy to wait to put the finishing touches on her latest plan to destroy her former protégé.

"Okay, I don't want to be you anymore." Jenny said with a sad look covering her face, "I thought I did. I thought I wanted to have everything you did. Money, power, friends and it turns out I don't."

Stunned by Jenny's little confession, Blair was at a bit of a loss as to how to respond. Getting up from the bed and moving up close to the taller blonde, "Is this a game you're playing, because if you are using this to somehow get me to let my guard down, you are making a big mistake."

"No, it's not a game, it's the truth." Jenny declared boldly, eager to explain things to Blair, "I've been miserable since I started feuding with you and I don't want to feel like this all the time. Always watching my back, wondering what you will do next and then wondering what I have to do to get back at you. I don't have the energy for it and I'm here to say, you win."

"Something isn't right." Blair said, confused at the bizarre turn of events, "Why would you just give up? You were doing so good. As much as you pissed me off, I admired your creativity and was so impressed by your will to go up against me. I want to believe that you are ready to move on and stop this feuding thing, but I don't want to lose and I don't want to be hurt because I trusted you. That's something I can't get over. So you better be sure this is the truth."

"It is." Jenny said with a cute little laugh, knowing just why Blair was so paranoid, "I know this is hard to believe, but I had more fun with you when we were just getting to know each other. I liked being your friend, or sort of your friend. I like you and I guess I just don't want to be enemies anymore. Is there any way we can be friends or is Serena your only friend?"

"I don't know." Blair stuttered, still puzzled by Jenny's change of heart, "After all we've done to each other you want to be my friend? You hold no grudge and aren't mad 

at me for some of things I did to you?"

"No, because I did just as many bad things to you. But, I always felt bad when I got you back." Jenny explained, but after seeing Blair's eyes grow wide with disbelief, she smiled and clarified, "Okay, maybe I felt good for a while, but then I would see you looking sad and I'd feel horrible. Then you'd get me back and I'd get mad and it's just not what I want. I don't want to be another Blair. There's only one Blair and that's you. I'm happy being Jenny and if you want, I'd like it if we could work together from now on."

Blair struggled to comprehend this curious change of events, not sure how to react to Jenny's request, "I feel a little strange right now. I was so expecting a big fight with you when I heard you wanted to talk, but now, I don't know what to think."

Jenny smiled at Blair's confusion and quickly rushed over and gave her a big hug, once again catching Blair off guard.

Reluctantly Blair hugged Jenny back as a sense of relief began to flow through her usually high strung body, "So what now?"

"I don't know. How about we go shopping?" Jenny asked with a hopeful smile.

Blair stepped back and smiled at the pretty young blonde, "Well, I don't want to get all serious now, but I need to warn you that if you are playing me for a fool you have no idea what I will do to you."

Chills ran down Jenny's spine as she felt Blair's words cut through the warm happy mood she'd just created, "I swear I'm not playing you. If you want I'll do anything you ask to prove I'm telling the truth."

Blair smiled wickedly at the idea of Jenny doing anything she asked, which brought back memories of the fantasies she'd been having since the first day Jenny was in her bedroom, "You really shouldn't use that word or you might get more that you bargained for one day."

"Is that a dare?" Jenny asked with a sexy smile, enjoying the playful bantering.

Shaking her head and smiling, Blair tried to get her mind out of the gutter, "I think it's best we just go shopping right now before I do something I know I'll regret."

As Blair walked away, Jenny felt like she was missing out on something very fun and followed Blair over to her bed, "What are you going to regret?"

Blair turned to face Jenny who was right in her face, "It's nothing okay. I think that when emotions get high sometimes there's a fine line between, well, let's just say that things can get out of hand and I'm trying very hard to make sure that doesn't happen."

Jenny couldn't help notice Blair avoiding eye contact, which made her smile, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"I don't think this is the right time for that." Blair said, getting up and walking over to her closet, feeling just a little uneasy as she felt Jenny standing right behind her, "Maybe we should wait and go shopping tomorrow."

"Did I do something wrong?" Jenny asked softly.

"No, it's just that..." Blair began, stopping as she looked back at Jenny's pretty, but confused face, "Things are complicated and I usually make them worse by being impulsive and then regretting it later and I'm trying very hard not do that with you."

"With me?" Jenny repeated, looking even more hopeful than before, "What do you want to do with me Blair?"

Blair looked up at Jenny; her eyes locked on her soft sweet lips and somehow found the strength to say what she felt was needed, "Jenny, I think you should go now."

Jenny proved her similarities to Blair when she outright refused, instead becoming more confident and aggressive, "OMG, you want to kiss me."

Rolling her eyes at Jenny's perceptive comment, Blair again tried to retreat, this time she crawled on the bed and put her pillow over her head, "I'm not talking about this right now. I get like this when I am all hyped up on the adrenaline of a good fight. But, it's not real, so I need to have a cold shower and I'll be good. So you can see yourself out."

Instead of listening, Jenny crawled up on the bed and curled up beside Blair, "All this time we've been fighting, each time I got you back, I've wanted to stop and say sorry and give you a big hug, but I didn't want to just hug you Blair, I wanted to kiss you. And now that I know you feel the same way, I know this is right."

Blair rolled over onto her back and slid away from Jenny, "You are reading too much into this and it's all my fault." Blair sat up in her bed, put her back against the wall and let out a deep breath, "I do think you are a beautiful young woman Jenny, but nothing can every happen between us."

"Why?" Jenny asked in a loud disbelieving voice, "Is it because I'm younger than you?"

Grinning slightly at Jenny's question, "Well that doesn't help, but no, it's because I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh god, if you say Chuck I'm going to hurl." Jenny said bluntly as her face began to contort horribly at the thought.

"No, it's not Chuck." Blair laughed, "It's not important who it is, but it's not fair to you if my heart belongs to someone else."

"I don't care." Jenny said enthusiastically, "I've been thinking of you for a long time now and even though I was sure it would never happen, I spent many nights imagining us together and I don't just mean kissing, I mean doing everything, having sex, being together, like a couple. If you aren't with this person then you're still single and that means you can do whatever you want."

"If only it were that simple." Blair sighed, smiling at Jenny's eagerness, "About three months ago I wouldn't have thought twice about taking you to bed, but a lot has changed since then. In spite of our little feud, I like you and I know that being with me would only end in your heart being broken and I can't be responsible for that."

Jenny got up and kicked a garbage can across the room, showing her temper as she tried to process Blair's rejection, "This is so unfair. You tell me you want me, you tell me you think I'm pretty, you say you would've had sex with me a few months ago, but then you hide behind this so called person your heart belongs to. Where does that leave me? With nothing. Again."

Seeing how upset Jenny was getting, Blair tried her best at damage control, "Look, you are a beautiful young girl and you are going to find someone who can give you all of their heart and when you do you'll be happy you waited."

"Now you sound like my dad. How nice." Jenny said angrily, grabbing her purse from the dresser and walking towards the door, "I think I liked old Blair better, at least she wasn't afraid to live."

Blair rolled her eyes and chased Jenny down the winding stairs, finally catching up to her at the elevator, "I'm sorry about all this. I know that nothing I say right now is going to make you feel better, but maybe in a day or two you might want to take me up on that shopping trip."

"Don't count on it." Jenny snapped, stepping into the elevator and turning away from Blair as soon as she pushed the main floor button.

"Jenny. Come on. Don't be mad. Jenny." Blair stopped talking when the elevator door closed and began moving downward, shaking her head as she walked slowly back up the stairs and into her bedroom, grabbing the picture of her and Serena from her night stand and smiling as she held it close to her chest.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**Wicker's Coffee Shop**.

Vanessa sat in a booth near the back, constantly checking her watch as she waited for her guest to arrive. Growing impatient at having to sit for 15 minutes at an empty table alone, she finally got up and headed for the exit when Jenny came rushing inside.

"Well, I wasn't sure you were going to show up." Vanessa said, not really hiding her mild annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but I could not get a cab and then I had some old guy hitting on me as I waited and it was just a perfect end to a really crappy day." Jenny said as she led Vanessa back to the booth in the corner, sitting down right beside her, "I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone about it, especially my brother. Can you do that?"

After a couple moments of thought, Vanessa finally found a way to answer, "I don't want to have to lie Dan, so I hope it's not some scandalous secret."

"Oh god." Jenny groaned, letting her head fall onto the table, sure she was destined that her day was cursed.

Smiling at Jenny's dramatic display, Vanessa gently lifted up her head, "Okay, I promise not tell anyone, not even Dan? Can I get a smile now?"

Jenny lifted her head up and smiled and gave Vanessa a big warm hug, happy she had someone she could talk to, "Thank you. It's just that I found out something today and I don't know what to do about it."

"Um, I think I'm going to need a little more information." Vanessa said with a grin, 

brushing some hair away from Jenny's pretty face.

"I know, but once I say the words I can't take them back and that's kind of scary." Jenny said as she began to think a bit harder about everything that happened with her and Blair, "Oh what the heck, I think I have a crush on Blair."

Vanessa tried not to look stunned, but failed miserably, barely able to utter a word as Jenny looked on, "I had no idea."

"I know, but that's not even what the big news is." Jenny said as she leaned in oh so close to Vanessa, "I think Blair is in love with Serena."

"What?"

"I know, it's hard to believe, but I'm positive that's who Blair was talking about today." Jenny said softly, "All I could think about was Dan. I don't know if Serena feels the same about Blair, but if she does, then Dan is going to be crushed."

Vanessa nodded, "Yes, if that's true he will be, but can I ask why you think Blair and Serena are more than just friends?"

"At the time I was a little shocked to hear that Blair loved anyone really, I wasn't sure she could, but once I started thinking about, I knew it had to be either Nate or Serena and I'm pretty sure she isn't in love with Nate, so that leaves Serena. It's not really surprising when I think of all the times I've seen them together. There is always this unspoken bond they have, the looks, the touches, the longing stares, but I don't know they've done anything about it, yet."

"Well this is huge." Vanessa said as she took in the juiciest gossip she'd heard in years, "We need to find out before Dan gets in any deeper with Serena."

"Okay, but before we do that, I need to talk to you about these feelings I've been having for Blair." Jenny said, more than ready to get to the real point of her meeting.

Vanessa became visibly uncomfortable at the thought of listening to Jenny discussing her attraction to Blair, "Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe it would be best if you just took some time to think things over first. I may not be the best person to talk to about this. I'm not really a fan of Blair's."

"So, this isn't about Blair, its about me. Are you not even a little shocked that I'm into Blair?" Jenny wondered, but moved on just the same, "That I like her and think she's pretty and sexy and would just love to get her into bed."

Vanessa put her hand over Jenny's mouth, "That's more than enough information for now."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Jenny grinned sheepishly, "Even after she turned me down cold, I couldn't stop thinking about her the whole way here. It's all because I know she wants me. She said so. The only reason we aren't making love right now is because she's hung up on Serena."

"Making love? Are you insane?" Vanessa asked, more than a little surprised by Jenny's choice of words, "Please don't tell me you think that you're in love with Blair?"

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Jenny asked, still taking in Vanessa's rather angry reaction to her news.

"Well, don't you think it's a bit soon to be in love?" Vanessa asked as tactfully as possible, "You aren't even together or dating or really even friends with her. Do you think it's possible you just are attracted to her and just think you're in love?"

"I see, since I'm a bit younger I can't be in love? Why does everyone act like I'm still a child. I'm not." Jenny screamed, causing more than a few customers to turn and stare at her. After smiling and assuring everyone that all was fine, she calmed down and smiled at Vanessa, "I said making love because it sounded better than saying have sex, but I know it would be just be sex okay and I'm fine with that. I think Blair could love me, but yes, we do need to be together for that to happen, which brings me to why I'm here."

"I don't know if I want to hear this." Vanessa said with a hint of a smile.

"Oh sure you do." Jenny said, once again leaning in close to Vanessa, "I want to make sure that Serena and Dan stay together forever so that Blair is free to date whoever she wants, which would be me."

"I wish you were kidding, but I can see that you're not, so I'm not sure what to say here that won't piss you off."

"I'm fine. I promise I won't get mad. I know you don't seem to think I should be with Blair, but that's what I want, so if you want to help I'd really appreciate it, but I totally understand if you don't. No hard feelings." Jenny assured, squeezing Vanessa's hands together and smiling innocently back at her.

"You know I can't say no to you." Vanessa sighed, enjoying Jenny's hands on approach to getting her way.

Jenny gave Vanessa another hug, happy that she agreed to help, but as the hug lingered and she felt Vanessa's hands sliding up and down her back, she slowly pulled away from the hug and looked Vanessa in the eyes, "Are you coming on to me?"

"Would it be so bad if I were?" Vanessa asked, hoping so much that she hadn't blown it.

Jenny stopped and looked closely at Vanessa, studying her pretty face and equally sexy body before leaning back into her seat, "I thought you wanted my brother?"

"Oh I did, for quite a while, but when I came to NY and saw that he'd moved on and then saw how much you'd grown up and changed into such a sexy young woman. I couldn't help it. I know you are into Blair and I probably shouldn't have said or done a thing right now, but I want you to know that I'm not above being used as a Blair replacement, if that's what you need?"

Before Jenny could reply, Georgina sat down beside the two girls, "Did I hear what I thought I heard, you offering to be Jenny's sex slave?"

Vanessa laughed at Georgina's interpretation, "No, that's not what I said at all." She stopped and thought about it for a moment and then put her head down on the table, "Oh god, that's exactly what I said isn't it?"

"Oh don't be so shy." Georgina laughed, putting her arm around Vanessa while turning her attention to Jenny, "Vanessa has made you a very sexy proposition, but I'm going to make you both an even hotter one. How about the three of us go back to my place and I'll show you everything you wanted to know about sex."

Jenny stared back at Vanessa, hoping for some sign before she replied and the smile on Vanessa's face gave her the answer she was looking for, "Vanessa seems to be into it, but I'm still not sure myself."

"I like that. I'm guessing you are wondering just what's in it for sweet little Jenny, well how about I show you a little something right now." Georgina said with a sexy whisper, leaning in and kissing Jenny softly on the lips.

Vanessa's eyes lit up as she watched Jenny kiss Georgina back and the more she did the harder Georgina kissed her until they were locked in a passionate kiss right before he eyes. Never had she seen a kiss that turned her on so much and the face it was happening inches from her own anxious lips made it even hotter.

Georgina wasn't content with just a kiss, she slid her hand up Jenny's thigh, rubbing it right up against her panties, causing an excited gasp to escape Jenny's sweet lips. Smiling at Jenny's excited response; Georgina continued to rub her hands up and down the front of Jenny's panties, never once removing her lips from Jenny's mouth.

Just as Jenny was beginning to moan loudly to Georgina's expert touch, she felt her hand pull away and just as quickly so did her lips, leaving Jenny all worked up and anxious for more, "Okay, I'm in." Jenny stuttered quickly, more than ready to enjoy Georgina's touch without worrying about her stopping for anything.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." Georgina purred, reaching out to Vanessa with one hand and to Jenny with her other, happy that both girls took her hand and willingly followed her out of the diner and into her fancy silver Mercedes.

**Serena's bedroom.**

Mid afternoon arrived with the sun blazing through her bedroom window, bringing Serena back to reality in a flash as she woke up thinking about Georgina Sparks and wondering what she was going to do next.

Luckily her cell phone began to ring before her mind could get carried away. Seeing Blair's name pop up on her cell made her smile, something she hadn't done since Georgina's visit, "Hi there. I was going to call you earlier, but I wasn't in a great mood so I didn't want to bring you down."

"Why weren't you in a good mood?" Blair asked, instantly concerned about her best friend.

"I'd love to tell you about it, but I need to sort some things out first." Serena said, vaguely mentioning her predicament.

"You don't sound good. What's going on? What's got you so upset?" Blair said, pressing Serena for an answer.

"I wish I could tell you, but I've hurt you enough." Serena said as the guilt continued to eat away at her, "Sometimes I wonder if you'd be better off without me in your life."

"Stop that right now." Blair yelled, angered that Serena would ever suggest such a thing, "I don't know what's going on with you but I know it's big and if you don't tell me right this second I'm coming over there until you do, so you better decide soon, because I'm putting on my coat now."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Serena apologized, staring into the mirror and wondering who she was looking at, "I've just made a mess of my life and just when I thought I'd put it all behind me, my past has caught up to me again. Only this time I can't run from it."

"You don't have to run, unless it's to me." Blair said, growing more concerned by the second at Serena's sullen mood, "I'm here and whatever this is I will help you get through it. I'm no angel, so don't think I'm going to judge you, so whatever you think is so bad we will get through it together."

"I wish that were true, but some things just can't be fixed." Serena mumbled, looking into her purse for some pills Georgina had given her, "I'm not making any sense, but just know I feel horrible about what I did and if I could turn back time and do it all over again I'd never be in that situation to begin with. I'm so sorry about everything. I need to go now."

Blair yelled into her cell phone but got no response as the line went dead. She quickly grabbed her purse and coat and rushed downstairs, waving her driver to follow as she ran out to her limo.

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Georgina's Motel Room**

Vanessa and Jenny woke up at the same time, locked together in all their naked glory, while Georgina stood at the end of the bed taking pictures of the two girls from her cell phone.

As they realized what she was doing they rushed to cover up, with Vanessa getting off the bed and searching for her clothes.

"Did you lose something Vanessa?" Georgina asked with a sarcastic laugh, "You know, it's possible that I threw your clothes out by accident, so I guess you and Jenny will have to walk home naked."**  
**

"What is going on here?" Vanessa asked, looking around the room for something to put on.

"Well, I need you and sweet little Jenny to help me." Georgina explained calmly as she hopped up beside Jenny, "I came to NY to win Serena back and it's not going quite as smoothly as I would like, so I have no choice but to make things happen and that's where you two little sex maniacs can help."

"Why would we help you after what you did to us?" Jenny asked with an annoyed frown.

"What I did to you?" Georgina asked with a laugh, crawling up and kissing Jenny on the lips, "What would that be sweetie? Did I make you come here with me? Did I make you get naked and kiss Vanessa? Did I make you undress me and then kiss and undress Vanessa? And did I make you lie down on the bed, spread your soft yet quite pale legs for Vanessa? Did I make you get down between my legs and enjoy your first taste of…"

"Shut up." Jenny screamed, hating the way Georgina was describing what to her was a beautiful moment of sexual awakening, "Why are you making this out to be bad, you loved it. I don't understand."

"Oh Jenny, you are so naïve." Georgina smiled, running her hands through Jenny's long blonde hair, "The sex was amazing. You were amazing and so was Vanessa and I'll never forget this day, but there are more important things in life than and that's what I'm trying to explain to you."

Vanessa found a coat of Georgina's and covered herself up and walked over and put her arms around Jenny, while glaring daggers at Georgina, "Why do you think we can help you get Serena back?"

"Because I have a plan and it includes you two seducing Blair." Georgina explained with a mischievous grin, "Once Serena sees the three of you in a wild sex orgy she will want nothing to do with Blair again. So you see, it's not only perfect, but you get to have sex with the ever popular and truly beautiful Blair Waldorf. What could be better than that?"

"There's only one problem and it's kind of big one."

"Oh and what's that Jenny?"

Jenny sat up, but kept her arms wrapped around Vanessa, "Blair is in love with Serena and I'm positive she would never do this. In fact, I tried to seduce her a bit today and she turned me down cold, saying that her heart belongs to Serena."

Georgina's happy smile quickly turned upside down as she stormed off the bed and began pacing around her bedroom, "Well, this is just a minor setback, but Blair is going down and if I can't do it using sex, then I'll find another way. What are her weaknesses? You must know something about her, I know you two were feuding for weeks."

"I don't want to be part of this okay." Jenny said, hating the idea of going up against Blair again, "I went to Blair today to patch things up, because I hate fighting with her. I like Blair, I mean I really like her and if she weren't into Serena I think she'd be with me."

"Is that so?" Georgina said as her smile returned to her face, "If you want Blair and I want Serena, then why don't we work together to make this happen?"

Vanessa watched as Jenny actually stopped to think about Georgina's offer, "Jenny, do not listen to her. She's trouble and no matter what she's telling you, she's only looking out for herself."

"She's right." Georgina agreed in a flash, "I am looking out for me, but I would love nothing more than to see Jenny happy with Blair. I don't see the problem here, because we both want the same thing. But you Vanessa are the one on the outside, because your little crush on Jenny is the only thing not being fulfilled here. While I would love to care about your unfortunate situation, I have things to plan with Jenny. So if you don't mind, you can leave now."

"First of all, I am not leaving Jenny with you." Vanessa said, keeping her arms around Jenny as she shook her head at Georgina, "I don't trust you one bit and second of all, I have no clothes to wear."

"Oh right." Georgina giggled, climbing off the bed, moving over to the closet, she opened the bottom drawer, "Take them and leave."

Vanessa grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed. She looked at Jenny who seemed more than content staying with Georgina, "Don't do this Jenny. If Blair and Serena find out you conspired with this bitch to break them up, they'll never talk to you again. If you care about Blair, you will not go through with this."

"I'm not doing anything, but I don't think it hurts to listen to what she has in mind." Jenny said as she got up from the bed and walked over towards Vanessa, "I'm glad you're looking out for me, but I can handle Georgina. I did enjoy today more than you know and If things don't work out with me and Blair, I would love to give us a try, if you want?"

"You have got to be kidding?" Vanessa asked, her jaw dropping at Jenny's rather insulting offer, "You want me to wait around while you chase after another girl and if you don't get her you want me to welcome you back with open arms?"

"Yes." Jenny replied with a strange smile, as if it were a dumb thing to ask, "That's what they do the Bachelor isn't it? I don't know why you are acting so upset."

Shaking her head at Jenny's insulting proposal, Vanessa finished getting dressed, moved to the front door and gave Jenny one last look, "I'm leaving now and in spite of the fact I'm very disappointed in you, I will come in a flash if you need me. I honestly don't want you to be alone with her. I think she's dangerous and if you stay around here too long you are going to find that out the hard way."

"Stop trying to scare me." Jenny screamed and then stormed back to the bed and sat down, "I'll be fine. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you, but I need to know if there's even a small chance I could be with Blair."

Vanessa sighed, shook her head and then walked out the door.

Georgina rolled her eyes as Jenny began to look sad and quickly took action, hopping up beside her on the bed, putting her arms around her and then pushing her down on her back, "I think you need a little something to put that pretty smile back on your face, so why don't you tell me what you do if I were Blair and she was on top of your naked body right now, so close you could kiss her."

Just as Georgina had hoped, Jenny's smile reappeared as soon as Blair's name was mentioned, "I would love to just kiss her. I've thought about kissing her since the first time I saw her. I wonder how her lips would feel on mine and how it would feel to touch her soft smooth skin."

"I bet she would love having your soft hands moving all over her body." Georgina whispered softly, "Tell me Jenny, have you ever imagined having sex with Blair?"

"Yes, almost every night I do." Jenny replied with an awkward smile, "Now that I know how it feels I can't wait to think of Blair when I go to bed tonight."

"Well, why wait" Georgina asked, sitting up and removing her sparkling silver blouse, revealing her perky breasts to Jenny's excited eyes, "If you want, I could be Blair for a night. I know I'm not the real thing, but I think if you close your eyes and open your mind you'll feel like Blair is here and she is kissing you, touching your body with her soft hands, licking every inch of your sexy body. So tell me Jenny, should I stay or go?"

Jenny smiled and nodded for Georgina to stay, going so far as to pull her down on top of her where she began kissing her passionately.

**The Humphrey Home**.

Vanessa waited outside for someone to answer the door, nervously pacing back and forth, wondering if she was doing the right thing. It was moments later that Dan answered the door looking anything like his usual upbeat self.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, why would you say that?" Dan asked, unaware of how unhappy he looked.

"Um, I need to tell you something and you are not going to like me or what I have to say once you hear it."

"You know, if you tell me you're in love with Jenny I'm going to jump off the Empire State Building." Dan groaned, holding his laughter inside.

Vanessa's face turned red at Dan's dead on comment, "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, I was just joking." Dan laughed just a little longer than Vanessa cared to see, "Anyway, I got some bad news from Serena and I guess I'm not quite over it yet. So what did you want to tell me?"

"You know what, I think it can wait." Vanessa said as she chickened out on telling Dan about Jenny's new friend and the danger she felt she was in.

"Something's wrong here." Dan said, grabbing Vanessa's arm and spinning her around, "You're white as a ghost and seem so serious."

"It's nothing." Vanessa smiled, quickly changing the topic, "I was going to say the same thing about you. You look depressed. What did Serena do?"

"I don't know that I can talk about it right now." Dan sighed, moping back over to a stool, where he plopped himself down, "I still haven't dealt with it and I don't know that I can, since I'm not really involved. I'm just the outsider who got burned getting too close to the sun."

"That sounds cryptic." Vanessa smiled, feeling exactly like Dan did, "Would it help if I said I think I know what happened with Serena?"

Dan almost fell off the chair at Vanessa's question, "How could you know? Don't tell me you have a thing for Blair to?"

Smiling and shaking her head, Vanessa was quick to reassure Dan, "No, I don't, but I did find out some information about Serena and Blair and if it's true it would explain why you are so miserable."

"Where did you get this information?" Dan asked, shaking his head at being the last one to know everything, "Because I could've used it about an hour ago."

"Sorry, but I can't divulge my source." Vanessa said with a smile, hoping Dan would let it go.

"I guess it doesn't matter, because it is true. Serena is in love with her best friend. How can I compete with that?" Dan groaned, looking back at Vanessa for some help.

"You can't think like that." Vanessa said, patting Dan on the back, "You'll find someone else and forget all about Serena and Blair. Just give it time."

"Speaking of someone else, are you seeing anyone right now?" Dan asked, enjoying the fact that his good friend was here by his side, "I know you went on one date with Nate, but I don't think that worked out did it?"

Vanessa again went into spin control, "I don't really want to discuss my non existent love life right now, I want to try and help you. You just got some pretty big news and I think you need to get out of the house and go get drunk and have fun for a night and not think of Serena at all."

"Thanks, but I'm not much for going out and drinking. I'll just watch some movies and maybe talk Jenny into a game of Scrabble. I can always vent using those pesky little square tiles."

"Have you heard from Jenny today?"

"No, but I haven't been around. Why? Do you know where she is?" Dan asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

A petrified look quickly replaced Vanessa's bubbly smile, "Why would I know where she is?"

"I was just asking. Why did you get so defensive?" Dan asked, becoming more than a little curious as to Vanessa's constant mood swings.

"I didn't." Vanessa said with a very weak laugh, "Listen, I've had a long day and I really should go before I put my foot in my mouth again. I'm really sorry about you and Serena, but you will get over this."

"Okay, but you are welcome to stay. I'm sure Jenny would love to see you."

"I'm not so sure about that, but anyway, you take care and I'll check up on you tomorrow." Vanessa said, giving Dan a friendly hug before quickly making her way to the exit.

**  
Blair's bedroom**.

Serena opened the door as soon as she heard the footsteps get close, smiling at the sight of Blair standing in front of her, "I'm so glad to see you." She wrapped her arms around Blair and hugged her as tightly as she could, not wanting to ever let go.

"Before we get all huggy, you need to tell me what's going on with you." Blair said as she brushed past Serena and hopped up on her bed.

Closing the door behind her, Serena followed Blair to the bed and sat down beside her, "I'd just like to have some happy time with you before I ruin it all with what I have to say."

"I don't like it when you talk like that." Blair said, pushing some strands of hair away from Serena's deeply sad face, "We've been through a lot over the years and even more this past year and here we are, still friends and closer than ever, so why do you think anything can change that?"

Serena cringed at Blair being so sweet and understanding, "Oh Blair, I can't stand hurting you and yet I keep doing it and it kills me a little bit each time it happens and this latest thing just might be the last straw. I don't know how you'll take it, but it won't be good and just imagining you all sad and hurt makes me want to scream. I wonder if you know how much I love you?"

"Yes, we've always said that." Blair smiled, loving it so much when Serena said those three amazing words to her, "I love you to. You're the best friend I could ask for."

"Let's stop avoiding the truth here." Serena said, finally getting up the courage to say what needed to be said, "You know why I got drunk that night and ended up having sex with Nate. You do remember what happened right? You haven't blocked it out totally have you?"

"Why are you bringing this up? I don't understand." Blair asked, surprised by the mention of one of their most private and sexy moments, "Of course I remember, we kissed and then you freaked out and took off to have sex with Nate."

"Stop spinning things. There is nobody here but us, so enough." Serena said, angry that Blair would say such things, "We kissed for a very long time and we loved it and we were about to do more, we were in bed, you were naked and I was getting there when that stupid phone call ruined it all."

"Yes, I remember all about that day." Blair said, still not happy about the whole topic, "I'll never forget the look on your face when you left, the sheer horror at the thought of kissing me."

"I said stop it." Serena yelled, grabbing onto Blair and looking right into her eyes, "You know that's not true. If I wasn't feeling guilty right now I'd be really mad at how you are twisting what should've been the best moment of our lives into something it wasn't."

Blair could see the anger building in Serena and finally stopped making it worse, "Okay, why don't you tell me how you remember it, because I will never forget the look on your face when you bolted out of my bedroom. It's burned into my memory like a bad dream, so please, spin this your way and enlighten me."

"I will." Serena stated boldly, getting up from the bed so she could look at Blair as she relived that fateful afternoon, "We were getting ready to go some party that night. I'm not sure what it was for, but we were changing and trying on different dresses and there was a very sexy feeling in the air. We were so happy at that time. Everything was going right for us and we were getting closer every day and I'm not really sure who kissed who, but I do remember how amazing it felt to kiss you for the first time. I'll never forget that as long as I live. Your lips felt like perfection and when I felt your arms around me I never felt safer or happier. I wanted you so bad. I'd been waiting for so long to be with you that I was so nervous at the idea we were actually going to make love for the first time. I know words weren't spoken that day, but I knew right then that you loved me as much as I loved you and that's what I remember."

Blair was all smiles and tears as she listened to Serena describe what was the single most amazing and yet hurtful day of her life, "Yes, I did love you then and I did want you so bad. I never thought we'd ever be able to be together, but when we kissed and moved to the bed it all came together. I still wish like hell that I would've never answered that stupid cell phone. Even though I did, I still don't see why you had to leave me there alone. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? To be so close to the girl I loved one second and then have her run out the door as if she were repulsed by the sight of me the next."

"That's not what I was thinking or feeling at all. I was scared. It was your mom on the phone. I just panicked okay. I was not remotely repulsed by you and never ever, ever could be." Serena got down on her knees and took Blair's hands in hers and looked up into her sad eyes, "I love you. I am so sorry I left the way I did, but I have never stopped loving you and I have never stopped thinking about the day we could be together again. If you want to question anything about me that's fine, but never question or doubt the fact I love you and always will, for the rest of my life. Please tell me you believe me?"

Knowing she couldn't lie, Blair wiped her eyes and nodded at Serena, "Yes, I believe you love me and I can't tell you how good that makes me feel. I think we have a chance to make this work now. I want to stay with you tonight. I want to make love to you tonight."

Serena pulled away from Blair and hung her head and began to cry uncontrollably. Blair got up and spun Serena around and smiled at her, "It's okay. There's nothing to be sad about any more. Why do I get the feeling these aren't happy tears?"

"Blair, that's what I have to tell you and it's going to change everything again." Serena said, wanting to smash the walls at having to ruin such a perfect moment with such an ugly truth, "I probably should lie and wait until morning to say anything, because after you hear this you may not want to have a thing to do with me."

"Just tell me."

"Alright," Serena sighed and then proceeded to tell Blair the same story she'd told Dan just hours earlier.

Blair became eerily quiet, something unheard of in all the years Serena had known her, which only meant one thing, she was getting ready to explode.

Serena tried to snap Blair out of her silence, but still nothing. Finally she walked over, opened her bedroom door and slammed it shut as hard as she could, instantly jolting Blair back to the real world, something she probably wishes she hadn't done.

"Well, that is some story." Blair said with a somewhat psychotic smile, "You know what hurts the most? Not that you slept with this slut, skank, whore, but that I was supposed to be your first time. I was supposed to be the one. We were in love and first you go and ruin that with Nate, but hey, I thought we could try and ignore that and I would be the first girl you ever had sex with and now that's gone to. All for what? For some drugged out bimbo who whispered a few sweet nothings in your ear. You're so easy Serena, it really isn't funny."

It took all her willpower, but Serena did her best to ignore Blair's insults, "I'm going to try and ignore your mean comments because I know how much you are hurting right now, but I regret this more than you'll ever know. I know I can't take it back, but I did not love Georgina, in fact she frightens me more than anything, but if it takes the rest of my life I will make this up to you. Please let me have that chance."

"How can I? You lied about this." Blair said, finding it hard to even look at Serena, "It's bad enough you leave me alone in my own bed, then you sleep with Nate and again leave me alone, then you sleep with this psycho slut and again, I feel alone. What does that tell me? It tells me that being with you is the same as being alone, only it hurts a hell of a lot more."

"I can see this is going to take some time, but I'm not going anywhere." Serena said, inching every closer to her angry friend, "I want to be here for you this time. I know I may not be the one you want to confide in about, well, what I did, but maybe it would help if you got this out, yelled at me, screamed, pulled my hair, whatever you need to do, just let me be here for you so you're not alone. I don't want to do that to you again."

"But you already did." Blair snapped, "You can't just hurt me and then ask me to stay here so you feel better. So how many times did you have sex with her? Once? More? How many?"

Serena groaned at the question, "Blair, that's not important at all."

"Oh but it is to me." Blair shot back in a flash, "I can see by your evasion that it was more than once, so that tells me you enjoyed it and wanted more. Now tell me how many times you had sex with this slut?"

"Please stop. This isn't going to help anything." Serena said, almost begging Blair to listen to her, "I'm sorry for this. I can't say it enough, but I do want to help you through all this."

Blair continued to avoid Serena's attempts to get close, "So tell me why is she here?"

"Oh god, it doesn't matter what she wants." Serena said, making sure to get the important part out first, "But, if you must know, she wants me back. But we weren't together. We had sex. That's about it. We had fun and she says she's in love with me, but I don't think she knows what love is."

"I see, so you didn't like her at all, you just used her for sex?" Blair said, questioning Serena like she wase on trial, "I don't think you are like that Serena. As mad as I am, I know you and you had to care about her on some level to have sex with her."

"Yes, I liked her." Serena admitted under Blair's persistent pestering, "She was fun and a bit dangerous and I found that intriguing, but only until I saw her temper in action. She's a very scary girl when she doesn't get her way. Even though she appeared to be a nice girl, I think she has some real problems. More important than anything, I was never in love with her. My goodness Blair, I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Blair shot back with another zinger, "I think I need to be alone tonight."

"Don't go." Serena said, grabbing the smaller brunette by the arm, well at least until Blair pulled it away, "Tell me what I can do to make you stay? I'll do anything?"

Blair laughed, "Well, that's the second time today that a girl has offered to do anything for me. I should be flattered."

"What? Second time?" Serena asked, instantly feeling jealous and annoyed, "Maybe you have some explaining to do."

"Oh don't try and turn this on me." Blair said, shrugging off Serena's accusations, "I was going to tell you about it, but you've been busy confessing all your sins so I haven't time. Anyway, Jenny came to me today and asked for a truce and I found out she has a little crush on me. I told her that my heart belonged to someone else and that was that."

Serena laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh, "Well, I guess you are anxious to run to her for comfort, maybe you could sleep with her and really get back at me."

"Are you playing the victim now, cause I'm not really feeling it." Blair asked with a hint of a smile, feeling like she was back on top again, for a moment at least.

Shaking her head rapidly, Serena defended her suggestion, "No, I'm just being honest. If you need to get this out of your system, then go for it. Go have sex with Jenny."

"Are you pushing me to have sex with Jenny?" Blair asked, more than a little confused by Serena's tactics, "That's a little odd, even for you."

"I know and I take it back." Serena said, looking back at Blair with a look of regret and sadness, "I don't want you sleeping with her or anyone else, but I don't get to tell you what to do. I admit I was a little jealous that Jenny has a crush on you, but I have to hope that you still love me somewhere inside and if that's true I don't think you would do that."

"You're right. I would never cheat on you." Blair said before remembering her horrible mistake with Chuck, "Okay, I will say that I feel bad about the Chuck situation, but I plead temporary insanity for that, but I suppose that made you feel almost as bad as when you slept with Nate. Still, I think we should have some time alone and try talking tomorrow. I feel somewhat better already, but it's going to take some time to get over all this."

Serena felt a tinge of hope as Blair changed her tone from angry to almost calm, "Okay, I won't push this, but the offer is still open, I really would love it if you stayed tonight. I know it's selfish, but I miss you so much, I want to talk to you and hold you and kiss you and well you know the rest."

As much as she loved hearing those words, Blair wasn't happy with the timing, "Don't use sex to keep me here. That's not fair."

"I'm not. Forget the sex for now; I want my best friend here. I promise to keep my hands off." Serena said with a sweet little smile.

The sight of Serena looking so cute and sweet was too much for Blair to resist, "Oh fine, you are so lucky I'm such a good friend, but I miss you to and I guess we could talk and see how things go."

Serena practically jumped through the roof, rushing over and hugging Blair until she felt Blair giving her the evil eye, "Oh right. Hands off. "

Blair smiled and the two girls sat on the bed and began to talk about everything under the sun.

** End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

**Georgina's Hotel Room**.

Jenny waited for Georgina to be asleep for a while before she lifted her arm off her stomach and slid out of bed. She slipped on Georgina's robe and walked over to the head board, removed the tape from the machine and then grabbed her cell phone and deleted on the naked photo's of her and Vanessa.

After she had found her clothes and got dressed, Jenny called Vanessa, "Hi. Don't be mad, but I just saved your ass and now it's your turn to return the favour."

"If you're calling about another threesome you can count me out this time." Vanessa said firmly, even though she didn't hate the idea, even now.

Sneaking as far away from the bed as she could, Jenny shook her head at Vanessa, "No silly, I've got the tape Georgina made of us and I deleted the photos from her cell, so now we need to finish this off."

"How did you do that?" Vanessa asked, her eyes lighting up at Jenny's good news, but quickly changed back to concern as she processed the rest of Jenny's comments, "And what do you mean by finishing this off? You aren't talking about killing her are you?"

Jenny laughed, putting her hand to her mouth as she began laughing so hard, "I wish, but I think we can take care of this without such a permanent solution. I need a big favour and just remember this is only for show, but we need a young boy or a young girl to be caught in bed with Georgina. Of course nothing will happen, but the pictures will say a much different story and I think that's more than enough to get Georgina out of our lives."

Vanessa hesitated for a moment, feeling just a little weird after hearing Jenny's idea, "That is pretty nasty. What if she wakes up while we are doing this?"

"We can't think of that." Jenny said in a soft whisper, constantly checking on the still sleeping Georgina, "If we don't do this, if we don't stop her, she's going to keep trying to blackmail us until she ruins us as well Serena and Blair. Can you do this? Do you know anyone who might help?"

"Aren't we just stooping to her level?"

"What do you suggest?" Jenny asked in a clearly mocking manner, "That we talk to her like two sane people to a psychopath? She doesn't listen and she is not really very stable, so as I see it, this is our only hope."

"Alright, I think I can find someone, but I sure hope this works, because it has the potential to blow up in our faces, so I hope you know what you're doing."

"Just bring someone and I'll do the rest." Jenny ordered, sounding just like the girl she admired so much, Blair Waldorf. Jenny barely clicked off her cell phone when there was a knock at the door. She pondered doing nothing, but then came another knock. Not wanting Georgina to wake up, she pulled open the door and instantly knew it was a bad decision.

Two large men stood in front of her, "Can I help you?" she asked as she closed the door and stepped outside.

One of the men, a tall, muscular white male with tattoo's all over his arms and face leaned down and looked Jenny in the eye, "We're looking for Georgina Sparks. She owes us a lot of money and we're here to collect, one way or the other."

"I don't know anyone by that name." Jenny replied, trying so hard not to look as nervous as she felt.

"We have very reliable information that she is inside, so you should just open the door and then get as far away from here as you can little girl."

Offended by the man's comment, Jenny replied long before she could think things through, "I'm not a little girl."

"Really?" He said with a perverted smile, "Then perhaps we should take you inside and show you what happens to people who don't pay their debts and who lie to us."

"No, I think you were right the first time, I should just leave." Jenny said with a smile, checking her watch as she tried to back away from the large angry men, "I'm late for choir practice as it is." She watched as the two men opened the door to Georgina's room and then started to walk away when she heard Georgina screaming.

In spite of how much she despised Georgina, she just couldn't stand the thought of something really bad happening to her, so she turned and ran back to her room and opened the door. Georgina was still naked, but covered up with the sheet from her bed as the two men hovered over her, "Wait."

Turning around to see Jenny waving at them, the other man, a shorter, stocky Latino began moving towards her, "You should've left when you had that chance little one."

As Jenny began to second guess her decision to be Georgina's savior, she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind. She spun around to see Chuck standing behind her, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to see you." She quickly stepped around behind him and wondered if Chuck really going to be able to help her.

Chuck turned to Jenny, "What's going on here?"

"Well, these men want some money from Georgina." Jenny answered, talking a mile a minute, " Have you met her yet? Well, it doesn't matter, she's an acquaintance of Serena's, but not a friend, more like an enemy, a real bad enemy, well you get the picture."

Georgina jumped off the bed and rushed towards Chuck, "I need to borrow…" she paused and looked at the two men, "How much is it again?"

"It's 12,500, but you can make it 25,000 for wasting so much of our time."

"No way." Georgina yelled, looking towards Chuck or Jenny for some help.

Chuck again turned to Jenny, "Do you want me to help her or not?"

"Maybe, but first there's something I need to talk to her about." Jenny said as she smiled at Georgina, taking her by the hand and walking into the corner of her bedroom, "Okay, here's the deal. I will let Chuck help but only if you promise to leave Serena alone and stop trying to blackmail everyone into doing your dirty work."

"That's not fair. Why can't I go after the girl I love?" Georgina asked, sounding almost normal, almost.

Jenny looked at Georgina with a puzzled look at how she even ask such a question, "Maybe, it's because she doesn't want you. Maybe it's because she's in love with someone else. Maybe, just maybe, it's because you are a raving bitch psycho who doesn't care who she uses or hurts to get what she wants."

Georgina cringed at Jenny's harsh descriptions of her, but couldn't really argue them either, "I admit I got carried away, I'm used to getting my way and I've been told I have some anger issues I need to deal with."

"Well, you need to stop doing this. Now do we have a deal? This deal includes paying Chuck back every penny you owe." Jenny asked with a confident glare. Stopping before Georgina could respond to add one more thing, "Oh and by the way, I have the tape you took of the three of us and I also have your cell phone pics of us, so I would suggest not telling anyone about what happened here today. Are we agreed?"

"I really underestimated you." Georgina said with an admiring smile, "Well, I don't seem to a have a choice so I agree to your terms."

"Okay then." Jenny said with a big vibrant smile, enjoying the feeling of victory a little more when it wasn't Blair she was going up against, "Let me talk to Chuck and I think we can end this fiasco."

Jenny walked back over to Chuck, explained everything to him and he whipped out his check book and handed the tattooed man a check for 12,500, "Take this and get lost."

"We want 25,000."

"I'm sure you do, but here's why you aren't going to get it." Chuck said as he stepped up into the two men's faces, "My guess is if you are working in this part of town you are working for DJ The Mixer Morales and I happen to know DJ very well and I'm positive he hates when his employees try and shakedown his customers for more cash, not to mention threatening young women, so I suggest you take the money or we can move on to step two."

"What's step two?"

"Well, you must also realize that DJ has a boss of his own and I'm not sure if you two clowns know who he is, but you probably know the name. Does the name Harry 'The Hammer' Ciccone ring a bell? He's also a good friend and he always tells me that if I need a favor, he'll take care of it for me. So do I need to use my favor with you two?"

Fear gave the two large men vastly different personalities in a matter of seconds, as they became instantly polite and quickly grabbed the check and took off.

Jenny smiled at Chuck, "I had no idea you had so many connections."

Chuck didn't even hear Jenny, he was too busy checking Georgina out and imagining his reward, "Listen, now that you two are safe from the big bad men, why don't you come back to my place you can thank me properly."

"Well, at least I know the real Chuck wasn't kidnapped by aliens, he was just plotting his next move." Jenny said with a disappointed sigh, "Oh and nobody is going anywhere with you, so thanks for money but you'll be paid back in full, with money, not sex, so bye bye now."

"No problem. Your loss." Chuck smiled his sleazy smile, put his check book away but stopped after a couple steps and turned back to Jenny, "Judging by this girl's reputation, I'd stay away from her, because it looks like she's already caused you enough trouble."

"Thanks for the warning, now goodbye Chuck." Jenny nodded and waited for Chuck to leave and then walked back inside Georgina's room, closed the door and stared at her, "Please tell me you've learned your lesson and are going to stop being a psycho bitch from hell?"

Georgina laughed at Jenny's colourful description, "I don't think I'm ever going to turn into some sweet angel, but I guess I could change a little."

Jenny smiled and was about to reply when there was another knock on the door. Georgina ran and hid to the side of her bed and Jenny walked over and opened the door again.

Vanessa stood in front of her with a young boy by her side, "I really don't feel comfortable doing this."

"Well, you're in luck, you don't have to. Everything has been taken care of."

"What? How?"

"It's a long story; I'll fill you in later." Jenny explained, almost laughing at what she hade planned for Georgina, "You should take him home and let's pretend none of this every happened."

"Where's the crazy girl?"

Georgina stood up and walked over to the door and promptly dropped her sheet onto the ground, revealing her naked body to everyone, including the young boy beside Vanessa.

Vanessa covered the boy's eyes and glared at Georgina, but it was Jenny who got the angry stare, "She hasn't changed at all. I'm not sure what you did to get her off our case, but it wasn't enough."

Jenny wanted to respond, but Vanessa took off in a huff leaving here standing beside a very naked and still smiling Georgina, "Put your clothes on please."

"Oh, you're such a prude." Georgina smiled, walking slowly over to her dresser where she took a very long time to slip into another skimpy outfit, "There, is this better?" she asked, motioning towards her mini skirt and halter top.

"No comment." Jenny said as she turned away from Georgina, "Well, I think I'm going to head home now, so I hope you can stay out of trouble for a while. I don't want to sound all preachy, but one day you aren't going to be so lucky and I really hope you can change before that happens."

"Jenny. Don't go." Georgina said in what may have been her only sincere words of the day.

**Serena's bedroom**.

After hours of talking, the two girls were feeling very relaxed and comfortable abut most everything, but there were still some things that needed to be resolved.

"So, is there anything else you want to talk about?" Serena asked, her radiant smile lighting up the room again, "I feel like were doing so good right now. I'm ready to answer any question you have or any other concerns you have about me or anything."

Blair pondered the question for a couple minutes before finally replying, "Well, I guess I still have some issues or concerns about this Georgina girl. I just don't get how you could fall for her so fast. I'm trying to remember that we weren't together, but I just hate it so much that she got to be your first time with another girl. I'll never get that back and I still think she has a hold on you, even when you hate her. God, please tell me that's not a pattern of yours?"

"Oh Blair, I have never hated you and I never will." Serena said with a smile, "I don't know what you want to hear about her. I would rather not talk about her ever again. No good can come of it. She's already caused enough problems. I don't love her, I love you and that's all that matters."

"I wish that were true, but I don't think you just hooked up with her because she's hot. Right?" Blair asked with a grin, hoping she was right, "There had to be something else about her that made you care about her."

"I don't want to discuss her. Why do you want to hear this?" Serena said, wishing she'd never brought it up again, "I told you that there was something about her that drew me in. She had a vulnerability about her, but she only showed this a couple times, but I felt like she was broken inside and instead of trying to help, I just wanted to forget my own problems and I just didn't want to deal with hers, but at the same time, I helped her forget her problems and at the time that's all I could do."

Blair tried to read between the lines, "What I'm hearing is that you feel guilty because you didn't help her, so that's why you don't hate her completely?"

"Maybe that's it, but she has to take responsibility for what she's doing now. "

"I want to find out what's wrong with her or what's broken as you say, so that we can help her and then get her the hell out of our lives, because I don't think you can move on until you fix this."

"I can. I'm with you and you are giving me another chance and the last thing I want to do is spend my time with her, when I could just as easily spend it with you, alone, here in my bedroom." Serena leaned over and put her lips right in front of Blair's, "Don't you think we could find some other things to do that would be so much more fun?"

Blair smiled and kissed Serena softly, yet briefly, before backing away, "You know I want that as much as you, but I don't think I can move on until this girl is no longer an issue. So let's find her, fix her and then send her on her way."

Serena laughed and then got mock serious, putting a pretend microphone up to her mouth, "That was a very touching speech Miss Waldorf. We'll be sending you your Nobel peace prize for your humanitarian work very soon."

"I should get an award for being so compassionate and understanding." Blair said as if making an acceptance speech, "Make mine gold, I always loved gold and I'd appreciate a nice engraving, but I'll leave the sentiment up to you."

"That's mighty generous of you B." Serena smiled, putting her arms around her, "So, you really want to spend our time dealing with Georgina?"

"No, but we have to." Blair said with a shrug, enjoying the feeling of being back in Serena's arms.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5/5. **

**Georgina's Hotel Room**.

Turning to stare at the unprecedented event, Jenny closed the door and stayed inside the room, "Why shouldn't I go?"

Georgina walked sexily over towards Jenny, put her arms around her neck and smiled, "Because I can make you feel so good if you stay."

Pulling away from Georgina's warm embrace, Jenny again shook her head at Georgina's behaviour, "Do you really think sex is the only way you can make friends or have fun?"

"No, I just thought we had a connection." Georgina said, clearly unhappy with Jenny's reaction. The more she looked at Jenny, the happier she got, "You have to admit that the sex we had together was amazingly intense. Maybe I was wrong to be chasing Serena, because I'm starting to think that it's you I want."

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's too soon." Jenny said, trying so hard not to give into her desires, "Don't get me wrong, I think you were so great today after Vanessa left. You were warm, caring, sweet, even romantic and yet you can change in the blink of an eye into someone I just don't like."

Nodding at Jenny's blunt appraisal of her, Georgina again moved in close, "Okay, I get that. I'm a bitch and I've done some really horrible things, but why is it that I get this feeling that you still see some hope in me?"

"I've always been an optimist." Jenny smiled, inching away from Georgina's grasp, "How about we spend some time just getting to know each other. Maybe you could tell me about your life before we met."

Georgina quickly became sullen and distant, walking away from Jenny and flopping down on the love seat in the corner, "I don't really like talking about my past. I know some people will blame my childhood on why I'm such a brat, but I refuse to. I had an amazing childhood. My father adored me, my mother was always there for me and they gave me everything and young girl could ask for. There was one thing that happened that did tear my life apart."

"I don't want to push you into talking about something that's painful, but it might help. I'm a good listener and I'm going to judge you or anything like that. I just want to know more about you."

"I wish you weren't so damn sweet." Georgina said in a rather annoyed tone, "This anger I have inside is what keeps me strong. Keeps me sharp and it keeps me from being hurt. If I let it go, then I don't know what will become of me."

Jenny couldn't help notice the sadness in Georgina's eyes and she knelt down beside her, "I can't promise that life will become instantly perfect if you talk about your past, but I do think it will help you move on from this pain and anger you seem to be holding on to."

"You don't understand." Georgina said, her voice louder than she intended, "It's so complicated and so wrong that nobody could understand how I feel. Most of the time I hate myself for how I feel. Not for feeling angry, but for the opposite. Sometimes I'm not angry about what happened. I should be. I should always hate it and yet it's so hard to put into words why this isn't that simple."

"I wish I knew more, because I don't know what to say or how to help if I don't know what is causing all this." Jenny said, finally seeing a side of Georgina that seemed so real and yet so sad and angry.

"Maybe we should go out. I don't feel like talking anymore. It's not going to change anything. Nothing will and that's why it sucks so much."

"Okay, how about I take you to dinner and maybe we can talk about some other things, but I really do want to know about your past. I want to help. I can see this is tearing you apart inside and I just want to make it better."

Georgina paused and smiled back at Jenny, a look of wonder crossing her pretty face, "I keep asking myself, why does this girl care about me? After all the things I've done to her, she still wants to help me. I wish I'd met you sooner, maybe I'd be a different person."

"Well, I just spent the last few weeks trying to out bitch the queen of bitch and I lost a little bit of who I was in the process, so I know what's it like to hit rock bottom, and I'm sure not comparing this to what you must've went through, but I know what it feels like to want to find the person we used to be."

"That's because you are a strong young woman with a good head on her shoulders. I used to like that, but once my life changed, I've never been able to move past it."

"I'm not sure what to do or say here, but I think you want to tell me what happened. I'm only here to listen and try and be your friend. If you want to try and let it out, just take your time and start from the beginning."

"I've tried talking to my mom about this, but it's just too hard, for both of us." Georgina said softly, finally taking a seat on her bed, "All my life I was treated like a princess. In fact that's what my dad always called me, his little princess. Being an only child I got more attention than I could ever want as young girl. My dad was great. He worked as an engineer for a large car company, he helped design new cars and made a very good living from it. He worked long hours at times, but he always found a way to be there when I had a school play, a track meet or when I was on the swim team, he never missed one thing."

"He sounds amazing."

"He was, but he died about 18 months ago and that's when things started to fall apart for me."

"That's awful, I'm so sorry." Jenny said, quickly giving Georgina a hug, "But it's normal to go through some changes when you experience such a devastating loss."

"It's not just that he died okay." Georgina said firmly, "About 2 years ago he got laid off. At first he was upbeat, going on job interviews, expecting to get a new job almost instantly. As time went on he found out that a lot of the car companies were downsizing and they simply weren't hiring men my dad's age. They went for younger, less expensive applicants. Anyway, out of nowhere he began to get angry about everything. His personality seemed to change almost overnight. Then he started drinking, which only made things worse"

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what to say. That had to be hard on you and your mom."

"Well, that was just the beginning." Georgina sighed, knowing the worst was about to come out, "One night he was out drinking and we got a call about 2 in the morning that he was in accident. He was okay, he some minor injuries, but when the doctor's were doing some tests they discovered he had a tumor on his brain."

"Oh god, you had so much to deal with at one time."

"It gets worse." Georgina said in a soft whisper, "They told us that the tumor had been there for a while, probably a couple months that's right around when his personality began to change. They wanted to operate, but it was in such a delicate position they felt radiation and chemo was the best option. Well, my dad wanted no part of it. He refused. He said he felt fine and that they were making it all up. We were told to try and talk to him and convince that he needed to have the treatments, but he really would not listen. He continued to drink and he became verbally abusive to both and me and mom. He would say very mean, horrible things about her and call me a lot of bad sexual words, like slut, tramp, whore and he was so angry when he said these things, he became very 

scary."

"I wish I could've been there for you. I feel horrible making you relive all this."

"I need to do this." Georgina said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "One night he came home late and I was finishing up a paper for school and he came into my room and asked why I was still up and then started yelling at me. He told me I was dressing like a slut and then he pushed me on the bed and…you know what happened next. It was the worst night of my life. The next day my dad acted like nothing had even happened. He almost seemed back to normal, but when he was outside cutting the grass he just keeled over and died right there on the spot. They said it was a brain aneurysm and it wasn't even related to the tumor."

Jenny just hugged Georgina and tried to make her feel safe, "All I can think of to say I'm sorry you had to go through so much on your own."

"It's just so hard to get that night out of my head. I had nothing but good memories of my dad for 16 years and then for a couple months they were all pushed aside because of how things ended. I want to remember him the way he was, such an amazing dad who did everything for me. I loved him so much and then I keep remembering that night and how horrible it was and I have all these different feelings and emotions and I don't know what to do with them. I hate him for what he did, but I know it was wasn't really him, but I can't get that night out of my head no matter how much I try."

"I'm out of league right now. I want to help, but I don't know what to do. I think you need to talk to someone with some training or something."

"No. I did that already. It was stupid." Georgina said, shooting down that idea in hurry, "All they did was ask me questions, they never once answered anything. Look, I feel a little better now that I've told you. It was so hard keeping this inside. My mom didn't want to hear any of it, she got so mad when I told her about that night. She really lost it. I've felt so alone, but then I started spending time with Serena and I thought maybe things were changing. I guess with the drinking and drugs I found that if I was high or drunk I wouldn't have time to think about that night and that's why I wanted to party all day and all night."

Sensing Georgina backing away from opening up, Jenny tried to change the mood a little, "Listen, why don't we take a break and get something to eat? You were so amazing telling me all this and I think we need to stop and relax for a while and give you something else to think about for a while."

"Okay, I'm getting hungry. Why don't you let me take you to a really nice restaurant?"

"I would love that, but maybe later. I was actually thinking of hitting a drive thru, grabbing the food and going somewhere quiet and relaxing and enjoying the view."

Georgina reluctantly nodded, "Well, I'll agree this time, but I really need to take you to DANIEL one night. I swear it will leave you speechless."

"I've heard about it, but I can't afford that."

"That's why it's my treat." Georgina said with a smile, "It's the least I can do after you've been so nice to me when you really had no treason to."

A knock on the door prevented Jenny from responding, instead she walked over and opened the door, surprised to see Serena and Blair standing in front of her, "Blair. Serena. What are you doing here?"

Blair barged in, stunned at what she was seeing, "I think a better question is what are you doing standing half naked in Georgina's room?"

"I can explain." Jenny said, as if she'd just been caught in a lie by her dad, "A lot has changed since this morning."

"Yes, apparently you've gone from crushing on me to, oh god, I can't even say it, but please tell me you didn't do anything with this thing here?"

Jenny quickly went from feeling bad to angry, "Stop calling her names."

"Jenny, you don't know what she's capable of." Serena said, moving past Jenny and standing in front of her trouble making ex friend, "So, you've got your claws into Jenny now, does that mean she's your next victim?"

"I know I made some threats today and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Georgina said as calmly as she'd said anything, "I know I got a little angry when you left me and I said and did something things I regret now, but I'm trying to say that I would like to move on from all this."

Blair laughed and stomped her way over to Georgina, "You expect us to believe you have changed in a day? WOW, little Jenny must be some kind of miracle worker."

"She's been really nice to me and I do think she's helped."

Jenny stepped in between Blair and Georgina, "All I did was take the time to listen to Georgina. You have no idea what she's gone through so I think you should both leave. She's said she's not going to cause you any more problems, so you have no reason to be here."

"Maybe she's right Serena, maybe Jenny has saved Georgina from herself, if so, then our job is done."

Serena continued to focus on Georgina, "What did you tell her? What have you been through? I feel bad about knowing you were in pain and not doing anything about it. Maybe if I knew what was causing you this pain I would understand more about everything."

"I'm not talking about this again." Georgina said, turning away from Serena and closing her eyes, hoping to keep the bad memories away.

Rushing over to comfort Georgina, Jenny looked at the Serena and Blair, "Please leave."

"Jenny, I need to talk to Georgina alone." Serena said, stepping around so she could look at Georgina, "Give me 5 minutes of your time."

"You don't have to do this." Jenny said, holding onto Georgina as Blair and Serena continued to close in on her.

Georgina smiled at Jenny's willingness to protect her, "It's okay. I think I need to talk Serena about all this."

Blair grabbed Jenny by the hand, "We can go outside and chat while those two do what they have to do."

Jenny waited until Georgina gave her a sign that it was okay and then followed Blair out of the hotel room, "You didn't have to be so mean to her."

"Oh please, she deserved it all." Blair said, still very bitter towards Georgina, "You don't know what she did to Serena before she left. Do you know that she threatened to make her life miserable this morning? She's no angel."

"I know she's done some bad things, but she's not all bad." Jenny said, more than happy to defend Georgina repeatedly, "I don't know if Georgina is going to tell Serena about her past, but if she does, then I'm sure Serena will tell you and you'll understand things a bit more."

"If you know something that I don't, just tell me." Blair demanded, "I want Georgina to be all happy and normal and sane and away from Serena, so if you think she can change, I will be the first person to cheer."

"Well, I know first hand that she can be a very sweet, very caring, very nice person, so I'm positive she can change."

Blair watched the way Jenny talked about Georgina and noticed something else about her, "Oh god, you are glowing. I thought it was myth, but you had sex with her."

Jenny didn't deny it, but she didn't confirm it either, "What I did with Georgina is none of your business. You made that very clear this morning."

"So you run into the arms of the first psycho you meet and have sex with them?" Blair said, not sure why she was upset.

"Stop calling her names." Jenny demanded, "You're no picnic either Blair, so stop acting like she's so evil. There's another side of her that you haven't seen that shows me she has a heart and she feels pain just like we do and I can assure you that she's felt more pain than either of us combined."

"Then just tell me." Blair said in a pleading voice, hating to be kept out of the loop, "If there's some deep dark secret about her, I want to know. I told you that I want to help her. I want her to stop causing problems for Serena and if something is making her so bitter or angry or whatever, at least I could deal with it."

"It's not my place to tell you. If Georgina tells Serena, well then you'll likely find out."

"Fine, but it does not explain why you are having sex with her. You just met her today. What has got into you?" Blair questioned, still annoyed with Jenny's behaviour.

"That's funny coming from the girl who told me to leave." Jenny said with a momentary chuckle, "I was hurt and angry and I was talking to Vanessa and Georgina came by and 

one thing led to another."

"Wait a second, Vanessa was here to?" Blair paused and quickly put two and two together, "Please tell me it wasn't all three of you having sex?"

Jenny couldn't help but smile at Blair's disapproving looks, "I don't think it's fair to talk about Vanessa when she's not here."

"OMG, you had a threesome." Blair said as her eyes grew wide, "Well, it looks like you haven't given up the life after all. You've just chosen a different kind of trouble."

"You said you'd have sex with me, so why does it matter if I had sex with someone else?"

"Because I like you Jenny. I actually care about you. Do you really Georgina does?" Blair asked, still in awe at what she was hearing, "Maybe Vanessa does since you've known her for so long, but Georgina, I don't think so. I bet she had a very good reason for getting you into bed, didn't she?"

"Shut up." Jenny yelled, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Blair said, smiling and holding up a make believe flag, "Truce again?"

"Okay." Jenny nodded, happily giving Blair a hug.

Just then Georgina and Serena walked out of the room, with both girls looking on at the hug.

"Well, I see you two are getting along nicely." Serena said with a forced smile.

"Yes, I think we came to an understanding." Blair said as she smiled at Serena, "How did your talk go?"

Serena put her arm around Blair, "It went well. I learned a lot and think that everything is going to work out just fine now."

"Really?" Blair said, again wishing she knew what was going, "Just like that?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way home." Serena said softly, turning to Jenny, who had quickly rushed to Georgina's side, "I'm glad you were there for Georgina, but don't forget about your family and other friends, that includes me and Blair."

"I'm fine. I'm happy and I'm glad you two are happy."

After everyone had a friendly smile and hug, Blair and Georgina stood staring at each other, wondering what they should do. Serena and Jenny pushed the two girls together and they reluctantly had a semi normal hug, before quickly pulling away.

Serena and Blair got back in their car and took off, while Jenny happily turned to Georgina and gave her a soft sweet kiss, only to hear a car slam on the breaks and a car door slam. As they both turned towards the sounds they spotted Dan steaming towards them.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Dan yelled, fuming at the sight of his little sister kissing another girl.

"Dan, how did you know I was here?" Jenny asked, stepped slightly away from Georgina.

"Do you really think that's the most important thing right now?" Dan said with a shrug, 

"I also got a report on this girl here and it's not good. So get the rest of your clothes and get in the car."

"No." Jenny said defiantly, "You are going to have to get used to me being with Georgina, so if I go, she comes with me."

"I realize I'm not dad, but if that's what it takes to get you to listen, I'll be happy to call him."

"Oh god, you are such a jerk." Jenny growled, turning to Georgina with an embarrassed look on her pretty face, "I'm sorry, I have to go. You are so lucky you don't have an annoying brother. I'll call you later."

"It's okay. I need to go see my mom anyway." Georgina said with a smile, "Thank you for everything. I hope you know how much you helped me out today."

Dan sat in the car watching his sister getting a little too close with Georgina, so he hit the horn to get her attention, then rolled down the window, "Jenny, now."

"I guess I have to go, but I look forward to hearing from you later on." Jenny said with a smile, then took one look at her brother and leaned in and kissed Georgina on the lips. She didn't stop with just a short kiss, she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her hard and deep and way longer than she intended.

Finally she felt a tug on her arm and stumbled a little as Dan dragged her back to the car.

Georgina smiled an waved as the car drove off, allowing her to go back inside her empty room. She sat on the edge of the bed for the longest time until her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up, saw the name listed and knew she should hang up, but she didn't, "What do you want Melky?"

"Is that any way to talk to your favorite supplier?" Melky asked with a light laugh, "I've got some new stuff in, are you interested. I'll give you the usual discount, just let me know if I can come over and enjoy that hot little body of yours for the night."

Silence filled the room as Georgina thought about all her options, wondering if she could ever leave her old life behind.

**Blair's Bedroom**.

Blair shut and locked her bedroom door, put her jacket on the rack and walked directly over to Serena, "Well, here we are again. Finally alone. Finally free of Georgina and I feel like it's too good to be true."

Serena pulled Blair down on top of her and smiled, "It's what we've waited for all these years and now I can finally hold you and kiss you and know it's exactly what you want to."

"I know, but it feels strange in a way, like so surreal. I look at you now and feel you in my arms and I keep hoping it will never end, but then I think about school tomorrow and what we are going to tell our friends and I don't know how we can do this."

"What are you talking about?" Serena said as she sat up in the bed, "There's no problem at all. Who cares who knows about us, I want to tell everyone. I want to show the world how happy I am to be with you. Dan already knows, so chances are he'll tell Jenny and maybe even Vanessa and soon everyone will know. Chuck has always made comments about us being lesbian friends, so I doubt it will shock him. Nate, well he'll be understanding, he always is."

"What about everyone at school?" Blair asked, clearly concerned about the reality of her new relationship, "Are you really okay about walking down the halls hand in hand, like a real couple?"

Smiling wide at Blair, Serena grabbed Blair's hands and looked into her sexy eyes, "Yes, because I'm with you and I don't care about anything else. Why would you?"

"I don't, but you know how people are. They talk, they gossip." Blair said, sounding so different.

"Blair, to quote your own words, you aren't anyone until someone talks about you, so we hit page six for a few days, it's not the first time and it won't be last." Serena explained, trying to ease Blair's mind as best she could, "Why do I get the feeling that you are seriously paranoid about being seen around me all of sudden?"

"It's not that. Not really." Blair added, still looking rather unsure of things, "I just wonder if it's all happening too fast. I'd like to talk to my posse. It's not like I'm seeking their approval, but it sure would make things easier."

"You are always so worried about your stupid popularity." Serena snapped, never a fan of Blair's obsession with being the most popular girl in school, "Doesn't anything matter more to you? Like me perhaps?"

Shaking her head at Serena's angry respond, Blair did what she knew best, damage control, "Come on Serena, you know that you are the most important thing in my life, you have been since the day we met. I'm sorry, this is all hitting me at once and I guess I haven't thought this through very well."

"Oh. Is that right? " Serena asked, shaking her head at how quickly things had changed, "Would you like me to leave you alone so you can decide if I'm worthy of walking to school with you?"

"Why are you mad at me? I still love you okay, that is not going to change." Blair said with a smile, leaning in and kissing Serena softly on the lips, "Could you just let me freak out for a bit, because I need to."

"Okay, I'll give your space to do what you have to do, but when you're done, I want you to tell me that you don't want to keep us a secret." Serena said, more like an order than a request, "I don't think I can deal with that."

"Don't put pressure on me. I hate pressure." Blair yelled, getting up off the bed and walking over to the bedroom door, "I love you, but I need some time to think."

Looking on in disbelief, Serena glared at her best friend, "Blair if you are actually asking me to leave, we are going to have some serious problems."

Shaking her head vehemently, Blair attempted to explain, "No, because this has nothing to do with my feelings for you. Why can't I love you and see things differently?" Blair asked.

"Maybe you're right," Serena nodded, getting up and walking over to Blair, "but this feels like something bigger and I sure hope that's not true."

Blair put her arms around Serena and held her close, "It's not. I promise. I love you. You do believe that right?"

"Yes, I believe it." Serena said with hesitant smile, "I will give you some space and I will call you later. I love you and I know we are going to be fine."

The two girls kissed one more time, a much longer, more passionate kiss then before, with Serena dropping her purse to the floor as she wrapped her arms around Blair. They kissed and kissed and continued to kiss, all but forgetting about any problems they were dealing with, instead focusing on the moment, wanting to enjoy it fully just in case it was their last.

** The End.**

Now I know was a rather open ending, but that's because I feel this story could go on for a lot longer, but for now I'll see how people react to it and if there is enough interest I would gladly continue this in a sequel. Thanks for reading. All comments are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
